


Are You That Somebody? (HawkShield Mix)

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: HawkShield, M/M, Mixin' it up a bit!, ShieldHawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQbnpTvAPMM">Gossip's</a> cover of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9zc7f0jedM">Aaliyah's</a> "Are You That Somebody?" on <a href="http://open.spotify.com/user/124167745/playlist/38LFLOz0Yr2W1CIq0nYLld">Spotify</a>, and the opening verse inspired me to do this rewrite. I decided to stir it up and not go with Clintasha or Frosthawk. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You That Somebody? (HawkShield Mix)

****

**Miss Horrorshow's Rap** :

Avengers crew  
Tell me do y'all copy?  
Tony Stark, copy?  
Mighty Thor, copy?  
Avengers crew  
Tell me do y'all copy?  
Bruce Banner, copy?  
Romanoff, copy?  
Avengers crew  
Tell me do y'all copy?  
Hawkeye, copy?  
Captain, copy?  
Avengers crew  
Tell me do y'all copy?  
Coulson, copy?  
Fury, copy?

**Clint** :

Cap  
Got my eye on you  
Like a hawk in my nest  
I confess  
That you are so fine  
Cap, I promise you  
If you put on that suit  
One more time, I'll lose my mind  
We should just hook up  
But the talk from the guys  
Can't you see that wouldn't be good  
Can't keep holdin' back  
This secret from you  
Fuck knows I shouldn't tell ya  
But if I

CHORUS:  
If I let you know  
You can't tell nobody  
I fuckin' mean nobody  
I know you're responsible  
Gotta keep my reputation  
But so tired of masturbation  
Wanna pull the string on your bow  
You seem like a goody goody  
But I know you're naughty naughty  
Say yes or say no  
Cuz I just really want your body  
Cap can I have your body?

Cap  
Got me all worked up, kickin' ass in Midtown  
Takin' charge while everyone  
Fights, fights, fights  
I'm sailin' through the air  
With my arrows, my bow, my skills  
Aimin' for Loki  
We saved the world  
Your physique, you know it makes me weak  
Oh Steve  
Want to love up on you  
With my hips, my lips  
You probably wouldn't let me, but if I  


If I let you know  
You can't tell nobody  
I fuckin' mean nobody  
I know you're responsible  
Gotta keep my reputation  
But so tired of masturbation  
Wanna pull the string on your bow  
You seem like a goody goody  
But I know you're naughty naughty  
Say yes or say no  
Cuz I just really want your body  
Cap can I have your body?

**Steve's Rap** :

Silly Hawk  
I'm just a Brooklyn boy  
Your hot glances I enjoy  
But I gotta say I'm a bit annoyed  
Star-Spangled man  
You know I gotta plan  
Take matters into my own hands  
I'll make you submit to my commands  
Clint Barton  
Better known as Hawkeye  
Let me take you by my side  
Give you a patriotic ride  
You don't know  
Don't gotta tell anybody cuz  
They all know you want this body  
Clint, come and get this body

**Clint** :

If I let you know  
You can't tell nobody  
I fuckin' mean nobody  
I know you're responsible  
Gotta keep my reputation  
But so tired of masturbation  
Wanna pull the string on your bow  
You seem like a goody goody  
But I know you're naughty naughty  
Say yes or say no  
Cuz I just really want your body  
Cap can I have your body?

You can't tell nobody  
I fuckin' mean nobody  
I know you're responsible  
Gotta keep my reputation  
But so tired of masturbation  
Wanna pull the string on your bow  
You seem like a goody goody  
But I know you're naughty naughty  
Say yes or say no  
Cuz I just really want your body  
Cap can I have your body?

Wanna pull the string on your bow  
You seem like a goody goody  
But I know you're naughty naughty

Cuz I just really want your body  
Cap can I have your body?

You can't tell nobody  
I fuckin' mean nobody


End file.
